


Another Take - Chris Evans x Emily Vancamp one shot

by captainofherheart



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Emily VanCamp - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Staron - Freeform, chris evans rpf, emily vancamp rpf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: Onscreen kisses and offscreen thoughts make filming the Rogers/Carter kissing scene in Captain America: Civil War a very interesting day on set.





	Another Take - Chris Evans x Emily Vancamp one shot

**Author's Note:**

> The song "Slow Hands" by Niall Horan was the music inspiration for this story. My thanks to @valentinesbird for posting the gif set that sparked this idea and for brainstorming this with me.

Emily Vancamp sat in the makeup trailer getting prepped for the next scene.  For  _ the _ scene.  Instead of her usual coffee she had asked for some soothing herbal tea to help combat her anxiety and calm the butterflies.  She knew kissing on screen was just a part of the job and with all the people around it wasn’t going to be sexy at all.  Still, she was human, she was a woman, and this was Chris Evans and he was attractive as hell. 

Just the thought of kissing those lips made the wings flutter again. 

There had always been chemistry between them, it had been evident ever since they met on set while filming Captain America: The Winter Soldier.  He was a shameless flirt with everyone, so she knew she wasn’t special in that respect, but it did seem as if he flirted just a little bit more with her than with some of the others.  Emily had brushed it off, certain it was all in her imagination, until Scarlett pointed it out once.  It never went anywhere, things were always kept professional,  but the connection between them helped to sell the characters.  There were several reviews that spoke of how palpable their connection was and how you could feel it in the exchange of their glances. When they arrived on location together to begin filming Captain America: Civil War the friendship and flirting picked up right where they left off.  

Scenes out of costume were always the first to be filmed.  The men, particularly Chris, tended to lose mass once they had to film all day in those hot suits.   Filming had already completed on the post capture segment, when Cap, Bucky and Sam are being detained.  It was such a blast to be on set with all of these men and RDJ as well.  Chris was forever doing little tap dances. Mackie would be trying to get a rise out the others.  Seb was the friendliest little shit she had ever met, he was always quick with a sweet smile.  

Everyone had turned out the day before when the big helicopter scene was being filmed, whether they were supposed to be there or not.  No one in their right mind, particularly the women, were going to miss the chance to see Chris doing this stunt.  

He was a magnificent sight to behold.  So athletic, so strong.  Chris did the stunt himself, taking a running jump onto a rig that would be changed to a helicopter by the effects department.  The joke on set was that it was the “bicep porn” shot and the “porn” part was certainly true.  As she watched those biceps bulge, veins pop, sweat breaking out, her body started to feel tingles in places she shouldn’t be when it came to a co-star.  

There was no way to stop it though, there was so much masculine sexuality on display in front of her that all pure thoughts had taken a vacation.  Thankfully her sunglasses hid the impure ones now coursing through her brain.  They were full of ideas of things to do with that body that an average man wouldn’t be capable of.  Chris was many things, but average was certainly not one of them.

It was with those images still racing through Emily’s brain that she now sat here preparing for today’s scene. It was one in which her character, Sharon Carter, would be meeting Steve Rogers to sneak gear back to him, Sam and Bucky.  Knowing the risk she was taking, and knowing there was a possibility they would never see each other again if things went bad, he finally makes a move and kisses her.  Better late than never.

Already finished in his makeup trailer, Chris arrived on set early and made the rounds, checking in with his fellow castmates and the crew, greeting everyone by name.  He took a seat in his chair and began looking over the upcoming scene, reviewing the notes he'd made in the margin and making sure he had everything committed to memory. 

He heard his name and looked up, following the sound of the voice to see Emily.  She was standing with the director and but looking towards Chris with a happy smile and a wave his way. He responded in kind, taking a moment to watch her from behind the cover of his aviator sunglasses. 

She looked beautiful today. Not that she didn't every day, but there just seemed to be something a little different as he looked her over.  She wasn't your typical Hollywood bombshell, she was more of a natural beauty. The approachable, attractive, girl next door. The kind of girl that looked as good when you woke up next to her in the morning as she did when you took her to your bed the night before.  He admired her talent and her sharp sense of humor.  He admired other things about her too - the sex appeal she had without even trying for example - that had caused him to think about her on more than one occasion when he'd been alone. 

They were here to film the scene where she proves her allegiance to Cap and his cause and he makes a long overdue move on her. Even though it was just going to be a “movie kiss” a piece of him was excited and anxious about it.   He's be lying if he said he hasn't thought about how kissing her would feel. 

Chris tucked his script into the pocket on the side of his chair and made his way to the set.  After a brief talk with the director about the scene everyone found their marks and waited for the director to yell “Action.”  Right before the kiss a loud noise occurred outside the tunnel that caused the scene to stop.  Chris thought it was adorable the way she jumped and then scrunched up her nose and laughed, embarrassed at her own reaction.  

The next time Emily flubbed a line before they could kiss.  On the third take he finally moved in to kiss her a little too quickly and she came at him in error, causing him to smash her nose.  Luckily it wasn’t too bad, more comical than painful, but he still felt horrible about it and apologized profusely even as she waved him off. 

Afraid to hurt her again, Chris moved too carefully when it came time for the next take and it came out rather awkward and had to be redone.  So far their lips had only really grazed, but the eyes…the eyes were making full contact and there was a strong undercurrent whenever they met each others.  

On the next take Chris’ hand made it around her waist and they finally kissed but she lost her balance and, once again, the sound of laughter was heard over “Cut!”  

“You sure know how to knock a girl off her feet, Evans,” she quipped and enjoyed the reaction as his face burned bright red.   He gave her a self-deprecating smile that warmed her heart to see. 

When they ran the scene again Chris decided to try cupping the back of her head instead of holding her by the waist.  He moved in towards her, maintaining eye contact, and let his fingers run through her silky blonde hair as their lips met.  She apparently like the move because she pushed against his lips a bit more than last time and her hand touched his chest.  The director cut them off with a sharp, “Cut!”  

“Evans, that’s a no go for this movie.  We can’t have Captain America appearing to be sexually aggressive in any way.  Reign it in loverboy,” the director teased, causing laughter throughout everyone on the set.  

They were still standing close together and she mumbled, “Well that’s a damn shame,” under her breath.  When he quickly turned to look at her in surprise she gave him a wink and a quick giggle. Chris nodded slowly, a smile spreading across his lips as he brought his hands up to his shoulders in a sign of defeat and walked back to his mark on the other side of the trunk.  

“Alright, alright, God forbid the Cap should be looking to get some after 70 years,” he lamented. Another wave of laughter washed over the cast and crew on set.  

Emily surprised herself when she made the comment out loud.  It just sort of slipped out, but the reaction was worth it.  She did a quick shake of her body and prepared for the next take, which did come out much better. After he said the line, “Thank you, Sharon,” there was a pause where they just looked at each other before he reaches for her.  She could feel the anticipation building and when they kissed she felt her breath hitch.  Her hand made it to his shoulder during this take and the director like it, urged her to touch him more.  Apparently Cap couldn’t be aggressive but it was fine for a 21st Century girl to be.  

Following the director’s instructions she wrapped her arm around his shoulder the next time and they kissed a little longer.  It was deemed too long and too much and they had to go again.  It was tough job but someone had to do it.  

Emily made the mistake of looking towards Seb and Mackie who were sitting in the old Beetle.  They had been watching and were making all sorts of hand gestures and faces at them.  It was hard to keep a straight face around this crew.  When Chris followed her eyes and spotted the troublemakers he flipped them off and apologized to her on their behalf.  

There were a few minutes before they would be rolling again and Chris and Emily spoke about the scene, about the motivation for each character.  The conversation was quiet and intimate, both of them leaning on the side of the car, standing close enough that their arms touched.  A certain electricity seemed to hang in the air between them. Looking into his eyes she could tell that he felt it too. 

Places were taken and the scene started over.  This time there was so much more in between the words, their bodies did as much of the talking as their voices.  After a pregnant pause Chris reached for her, the slightly sad puppy dog eyes that he embodied as Steve never leaving her face.  Emily’s hand immediately reached up to cup the back of his head in order to hold him closer to her.  His hold on her tightened and his fingers spread across her lower back as she continued to stroke her fingers through his silky hair, all the while their lips pressed firmly against each other.  

It was a closed mouth kiss, after all it wouldn’t be fitting for the Captain to use tongue in front of the kiddies.  His lips were soft and pillowy and she was surprised by the feelings stirring within her.  The numerous cast and crew surrounding them fell away and all she could feel was his hard body pressed against hers and the desire to do more of this. 

When the kiss broke they held their faces close together, noses softly grazing each other as they took a moment to cool down. 

“That was-” 

“Late...” Chris said, delivering the next line and she finally let go of the back of his neck, but she couldn’t let go of him completely.  Her hand remained pressed against the top of his chest as she gazed into his blue eyes.  

Continuing with her lines, Emily begrudgingly released him and said, “I should go,” then looked at him one last time before walking around him and out of the shot.  It was supposed to end there but the director had noticed the the shenanigans going on in the blue Beetle and had a camera fixed on it.   Chris was looking down, finishing the scripted scene where Steve is smiling to himself about Sharon, when someone called his attention to his male co-stars.  His reaction to them making goo-goo eyes at him ended up making the final cut of the movie.  

The director called out “Cut!” then came over to Chris and Emily as they moved in close together. “This looks great!  Take 30 while we get a few more shots here and review the footage.”  He pointing and starting to walk towards the large men in the tiny car while shouting, “Stan, Mackie, those reactions at the end were fantastic! Let's see if we can get a few more shots down.”

Chris and Emily were back to leaning on the car.  “Yes, nailed it!” Chris jokingly said, biting his lip and quickly pulling his arm back towards himself.  Emily laughed at the reaction, her hand reaching out to lightly swat him on the bicep, then found herself resting it there.  With her hand lingering there she looked up and was greeted with his eyes watching her intently.  

She slowly pulled it away and used her other to swipe at her hair and wipe the sweat off of her brow.  Filming in Atlanta this time of year was brutal.  She rested her hand on the trunk, and was surprised when his landed next to hers, overlapping it a bit.  

Emily licked her lip and nervously darted her eyes around.  Tucking a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear she suggested, “Hey, um, my trailer’s in the lot right next door, it’s not too far from here.  Do you want to get out of this heat and into the AC while we wait?”  Finally meeting his eyes she saw them darken, a hint of a knowing smile crossing those lush lips.  “I’ve got some cold drinks in the fridge,” she added as a playful bribe.  

She didn’t know what she intended to do once he got there, but she knew that she needed to get out of this blistering heat and she needed to stay close to him right now.  

Looking at the doe eyed beauty suddenly blushing from more than just the heat he instantly said, “Yes and yes.  Let’s go!” Chris took a hold of Emily’s hand for a moment to pull her off of the car.  She lead the way to her purse, grabbing her keys and they quickly made their way to her car and the trailer. 

After climbing up the stairs Chris held the door open to allow her to enter first and she immediately took off her jacket, remaining in the v-neck t-shirt beneath.  After, she made a beeline for the fridge.  She handed him an ice cold bottle of water before taking one out for herself.  

Twisting off the cap she took a swig and jested, “I know how glamorous this must look compared to yours, but please try to not get too jealous.”

She replaced the cap and ran the side of it along the back of her neck and down towards her chest, hoping it would help cool her down faster.  It was proving impossible to accomplish while Evans was standing close and looking hot, but in a good way.  Very good, she thought to herself as she took in the way his thin and way too small shirt was clinging to his body from the sweat. 

Condensation from the bottle had formed trails of moisture to bead up and begin slipping down her neck.  She felt her heart quicken as she watched him following the line of it with his eyes as it made its way down her chest.  The combination of the cold inside air and her attraction had made her nipples stand at attention beneath the fabric of her fitted tee.  

Unable to control it, Chris found his gaze locked on her breasts and watched as her chest began to rise deeper and faster. He let his eyes travel up her body inch by inch, looking up at her through his long lashes, until he met her waiting eyes.

There was a certain magnetism that was getting extremely difficult to ignore. Emily cleared her throat and stammering a bit, offered him something to eat but he declined, stating that the heat had taken away his appetite.  She couldn’t agree more, the heat had taken hers away too. A different type of heat was, however, making her hungry for something else...his lips.  

There was only about 20 minutes left before they were due back on set.  They were standing close, not speaking, just sipping their waters and waiting to see who would make the first move.  It was obvious what they were both thinking about at that moment.  You could have cut the sexual tension between them with a knife.

“So…how do you feel about the scene?” he asked, flipping his bottle in the air nervously. 

“I think we sold it.  How about you?”

“I think we more than sold it,” he stated, raising a brow in the air. 

She stepped forward and closed the gap between them slightly, tentatively, in case she was reading the signs wrong. He met her halfway and their lips met for a tender kiss.    

Just like when they filmed the last scene, she couldn’t keep her hand away and she reached up to cup his face and his stubble in her palm this time.

Chris leaned forward, taking the back of her head in his large hand and drew her forward, capturing her lips.  He sucked gently on her bottom lip before running his tongue over it, asking permission to enter.  She eagerly granted it, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders as he pulled her body in tightly against his.  

They found their rhythm quickly, tongues stroking each other in a slow and sensual kiss. Her hands left his shoulders and moved slowly across his chest then up into his hair, tugging at it as the kiss grew stronger and deeper. It felt better than she had even imagined.

Chris had been keeping her wrapped in his strong arms but released her to slowly stroke her back, exploring her curves.  There was something about this kiss, something he hadn’t felt in a very long time.  Emily found herself realizing the same thing.  

The kiss remained powerful but never frenzied.  This was the kind of kiss that continued to build up, continued to grow, and could go on for hours.    

The alarm tone on the phone sounded, reminding them that they were being expected shortly.  Emily dropped her face to his shoulder, trying to catch her breath, and let her hands rest in a loop around his neck.  His chest was rising and falling rapidly.  Between that and the hardness she felt against her leg she knew she wasn’t the only one completely aroused by the quick liaison.  She also knew that kiss left her with feelings she’d never felt before.

“Fahck, do we really have to go back?”

“I’m afraid so.  I just hope I don’t have too much stubble burn or the boys will never let me hear the end of it.”

Chris barked out a laugh, “Let me look,” he said, holding her face in his fingers and turning it side to side. 

“No burn, just beauty,”  he declared which made Emily smile shyly.

“We better go,” she stated, beginning to pull away.  He pulled her back and caught her attention as he asked, “What are you doing for dinner tonight, Em?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> For the purpose of this fic both Chris Evans and Emily Vancamp should be considered single at the time of filming.


End file.
